


Absolution

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, all they did was dance around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

“I’m not going to play games with you,” his voice was rough like the first gulp of whisky as he pulled her into his lap. “I’m interested. Highly interested. I’ll respect your choice if you tell me that interest isn’t returned. But I rather hope it will be.”

Body still tense in his arms she looked down as she mumbled, “you don’t understand. I can’t.”

“But I want to understand, so try explaining it to me.”

“I can’t do this. It’ll hurt too much,” she tried to get up once again, to put some distance between them.

“You’ve been hurt before?”

“No,” she shook her head, correcting him. “No, it’s you who’ve been hurt. You’re hurting right now. I can’t be this close to you without feeling it.”

“You’re right,” he conceded. “I don’t understand. But I’m not giving up.”

“There’s only one way to make you understand, and you’re not going to like it,” she warned, trying everything she could think of to scare him off, to remind herself of all the reasons that this was a bad idea.

“Just try me,” he challenged, voice and expression turning hard in a way that made her ache. She could feel the layers of old emotional scarring right beneath the surface. Could almost have told him about each and every time that someone had let him down in the past 5 years, simply because he lived life in a wheelchair.

With a deep breath, she steadied herself, and let go, diving down deep into the well of hurt he constantly offered before her like absolution.


End file.
